Times are changing
by MattiTheWizard
Summary: Just a little KainXNei Oneshot thing I did a while back. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Warning, some spoilers regarding the Climatrol though.


LIFE WILL GO ON Phantasy Star II Fanfic by MattiTheWizard

Disclaimer:

Phantasy Star II does sadly enough NOT BELONG TO ME, it is copyrighted to SEGA.

Here we go! Please R&R!

* * *

Anna had delivered the finishing blow. Her slicer had severed a vital vein of Neifirst. This was thanks to Kain, as he had thrown his empty rifle away and was distracting Neifirst by attempting to stab her with the knife he'd brought as a spare weapon.

The last stab had hit her in the gut, causing her to arch forward in pain and thus giving Anna the clean hit she needed.

It didn't really matter to Kain; he had thrown his weapon away and was already on his way over to Rolf, who lay wounded and unconscious next to Nei. He had used whatever strength he had left to cast Gires on her, not caring that he might die himself.

Nei had bravely stepped up alone to protect her friends from Neifirst, but her twin's power had proven overwhelming. Nei had collapsed on the floor. Though when she did, she had, thanks to her mortal link with Neifirst, also weakened her.

This allowed her three companions to finish Neifirst off for good.

"Nei!" Kain screamed as he threw himself on the ground next to her.

"Kain…" She uttered helplessly. They all knew that killing Neifirst would ultimately kill Nei as well. Nei groaned and twisted, her throat beginning to itch.

"Nei! Ya can't die!" Kain cried, hating to know that there was absolutely nothing he could do. "Here, drink this…" He salvaged a Trimate from his belt pouch, opened the lid and offered it to Nei. She motioned for him to take it himself.

"No, I can't! You need it!" He uttered. Nei looked desperately at him, and he drank it unwillingly. He felt it working his bruises immediately.

Meanwhile, Rolf was coming to.

"Wha… Nei, are you there…" He tilted his head and saw Nei looking back at him, above her kneeled a young blue haired man wearing a red bodysuit and tears running down his cheeks. Rolf recalled him as Josh Kain.

"Rolf, ya got to help her!" He pleaded.

"Kain, help me up…" Rolf motioned for a helping hand and Kain offered it. Rolf rolled onto his knees. "Gires didn't work…" Rolf said slowly. "Why?"

"Because she's dead, Rolf… You can't heal me when there's nothing to heal…" Nei said weakly. She was fading away.

"But I-" Rolf was cut off by a huge explosion ringing in the air followed by another, and then a few more. Climatrol was self-destructing with no-one left to control it.

"Rolf, cast Hinas and get home before it's too late…" Nei ordered weakly.

"But... You'll die!" Rolf yelled.

"No! I won't be leavin' you!" Kain responded. "Nei, I love-"

"Shh…" She hushed. "Save those words… for someone who… deserves them…" She uttered. She could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel now.

"Life… will… go on…" Her final words were barely loud enough to be heard over the explosions.

For a moment, time seemed to stop.

"NOOOO!" Kain screamed so loud that his ears kept ringing for a full minute.

"Excuse me." Anna said as she kneeled beside them. She had blood pouring from her forehead, indicating a wound. "We should leave before this whole building collapses."

Rolf slowly nodded, standing up. He looked down at Kain, who was helplessly embracing the deceased Nei.

"Kain, we have to go." Rolf said, a tear rolling down his face.

Kain sniffled, rising wish Nei cradled in his arms.

Rolf chanted the technique and they felt the familiar feeling of getting lighter…

* * *

A week later Kain was sitting by his workshop desk, tinkering with his broken rifle. Rudo was there beside him, attempting to find out what he was doing.

"Umm, What are you doing?" He asked with in his usual gruff voice.

"I'm-a fixing this gun here." Kain explained.

"Were you not a Wrecker? Is that not the opposite of fixing?" Rudo pondered.

"Yeah, well… The times are-a changing." Kain said deeply.

Rudo put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened at the Climatrol."

"Don't sweat it." Kain replied, looking melancholic.

Rudo left, but his boots kept clonking on the floor a long time after the door shut behind him.

Kain didn't really mind. Rolf's house was kind of acoustic.

Suddenly, something snapped and began whirring by his hands. At first he thought it was his watch, but then he noticed his weapon was blinking. He turned it over, and the monitor displayed the words:

"ACTIVE – BATTERY = 100% FUNCTIONALITY AT OPTIMAL LEVEL"

Kain snickered to himself. "Times are-a changing."

* * *

This was my first Phantasy Star fiction, I decided to make it short so I knew I would finish it...

Other notes:

I didn't include Nei's speech to Rolf, because I figured she said that to him while Kain & Anna were finishing Neifirst off. Then Rolf fainted and… Well, you've read it this far so I guess you know.

This was obviously a Kain and Nei thing, as I have always considered Rolf being more of a brother to her. Of course, I am ignoring certain canon factors by doing this, but I happen to like it that way.

Someday I might make a whole story out of this, but I'm afraid I'll end up novelizing the whole game and that'll definitely never get finished. Perhaps it would be all right if I just wrote some sections in Rolf's house, you know, in between everything?

Ah nevermind. Review please! ^^

/Matti


End file.
